101 Days of McAbby
by BeautifulCrazy-CrazyBeautiful
Summary: Sometimes we all need a lottle bit of McAbby
1. Please

**Authors Note: ** So, unfortunately, I do not own McGee or Abby or any of the delightful NCIS characters. They belong to Shane Brennan. Frownyface. This is my first NCIS fic and I would like to dedicate it to my beta Lilipad3; thanks for making me write this! So I might not update excessively quickly, but I WILL get all 101 drabbles done! So thank you for reading! Xxxxx

**XXXXXXX**

**Please?**

"Please Timmy?"

"No Abs."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"With sugar on top?"

"No Abby, I can't, I've got-"

"McGee, listen very closely. If you do not come with me, I will set fire to your typewriter."

"For the last time, I can't! I need to have the next chapter of my book finished. Why don't you take Tony?"

"Because Tony will make random movie references that the sisters won't get!"

"Gibbs?"

"Gibbs is too busy."

"As am I Abby!"

"Please McGee? Please, please, please, _please_?"

"Jimmy maybe?"

"Jimmy wouldn't know how to act!"

"Ducky?"

Abby just shot him a look.

"Look, I'm sorry Abby, but I just don't have time to go to your dinner with the bowling nuns."

"Ok McGee. I understand…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have more important things to do…"

"Not more important. Just… more pressing…"

"Uh-huh…" Abby turned back to her computer.

"Abby, don't be mad at me…"

"I'm not McGee."

"Yeah, you are."

"… I'm not…"

McGee facepalmed as he realized what Abby was doing. And it was working.

"Abby, look at me." She did so and McGee bit his lip at the sight of her pouting face, "Is there really no-one else you can ask?"

Abby shook her head miserably. "You were my only hope." And then an idea struck her. Taking a gulp of her CafPow, she spoke. "Help me Probie-one-Kenobi, you're my only hope."

"Abby…" McGee frowned.

"I'm sorry Timmy. In answer to your question, no, there isn't anyone else."

"No-one? Not a single person?"

"… Nope…"

"… Alright…" McGee sighed, knowing he'd regret this, "I'll go with you…"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you McGee!" Abby threw herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Abby," McGee hugged her back.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Abby said, releasing him.

"Late? I don't even get to change?"

"You look fine McGee! If we tell them we were late because you wanted to change they're going to think you're gay."

"Fine. Let's go."

"It'll be fun Timmy! Just wait and see."

"Whatever you say Abs…"

**XXXXXXXX**

So what did you guys think? I don't need them, but… Reviews make me very happy… ;)


	2. Lying

**Authors note: **So once again, all characters belong to Shane Brennan and not me. :( Thank you Lili for checking this stuff for me :)

**XXXXXX**

**Lying**

Abby and McGee had been up for two days straight, trying to break the encryption codes on the laptop of their latest murder victim, and they were getting nowhere. The codes were impossible and the firewalls wouldn't crack. Abby was running on about 4 CafPows' per hour, and McGee was running on… Well… He didn't know how he was still running.

Gibbs was running very short on patience. It was his twelfth time back down to the lab and every single time he returned to the bullpen with nothing more than he left with. It did not leave him in a very good mood.

"What do you got Abs?" He asked irritably.

"Gibbs!" Abby stood up from her slouched position quickly.

"Boss, we've almost got it. We need another half hour tops," McGee nodded at Gibbs.

"Maybe even less than that!" Abby added quickly when she saw the disapproving stare from the team leader.

"Make it happen," He replied before handing Abby another CafPow and McGee a coffee.

"Will do." McGee took a sip of the oh-so-welcome caffeine as Gibbs left the lab. "Are we close Abby?" He asked as soon as Gibbs was out of ear-shot.

"Timmy, do you even have to ask?" Abby looked at him incredulously. "We've barely got the beginnings of the codes."

"So we lied to him?"

"Not in so many words…"

"I'm blaming you."

"_You_ said we almost had it!"

"_You_ said we needed less than half an hour!"

"You started it!" Abby pouted.

"Split the blame?" McGee asked resignedly.

"Alright…"

"We're dead…" McGee banged his head on the keyboard.

A soft 'ding' made him stand up abruptly and stare at the screen. A little box with some green flashing words was telling him that they'd cracked the firewall.

"Abby…"

"Don't tell me you broke my baby McGee…" She replied, not facing him or the computers.

"No, we did it Abby! We breached the firewall!" McGee cried in elation.

Abby stared at the computer screen before whooping and hugging McGee in delight. "You're a genius McGee!"

**XXXXX**

So, you like? Scenario ideas would be welcome! :)


	3. Elevator Love

**Authors Note: ** Despite the title, this fic is kind of depressing, and kind of light on the McAbby, but oh well. I had an NCIS marathon with Lilipad3 very recently, and we came up with lots of ideas for this. All went well XD and we sort of converted another to the ways of the bullpen ^_^ it was freaking amazing! :)

**XXXXX**

**Elevator Love**

The news of Mike Franks' death hit the team hard. It affected them all in different ways; Ziva would stare into space and think up one-hundred ways to kill anything that moved, Tony sat at his desk and read silently or took his grief out at the shooting range, Gibbs saw ghosts and talked to them, allowing them to help his investigation, McGee tried to be strong, and just stayed silent. But it was eating away at him like acid on skin.

After a while he cracked; the day after the news arrived. He was in the bathrooms, when a wave of grief washed over him and he couldn't take it. Tears ran from his eyes and his breath came in sobs. He knew that what he was feeling was normal, but he also knew that if Tony found out that he'd never live it down. This is why he went to Abby. Her lab was McGee's safe haven; having her music and personality around him made him feel grounded.

As he stepped out of the elevator, he saw Abby standing there waiting for it. Her own face was tear-streaked and her eyes were red and puffy.

"McGee… What?" And then she saw the tears. Pulling him into a tight hug, she let him cry and held him close.

"Abby…" McGee squeezed her tightly, feeling as though if she let go he might break. He felt her break down as well, and soon they were sobbing into the others' neck.

And that was how they stayed until they heard the elevator ding again. Looking up, McGee saw Tony and Ziva in a position almost identical to the one he and Abby had been in. The four glanced at each other, before Tony, his voice thick with emotion, said, "Bring it in."

McGee and Abby shuffled into the elevator and joined the hug. McGee felt, as he was in a group hug with these three people that he was grounded, and he wasn't going to break apart.

**XXXXX**

Any good? I didn't really like the ending, but oh well…

Campfire people. Share your ideas XD

Xx Izzy


	4. Lunch Date

**Authors****note:**I watched some episodes from S1 the other day, and, aside from the fact that they were extremely strange and different, I was kind of upset that they didn't show the McAbby lunch date in episode 7… So I'm going to try to write it…. Excuse the crapness that will most likely follow this paragraph… Also, sorry it's taken me so long to do this. It was the first week back at school and my granny died, so I guess I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her. I'll try to write more often, even if I have to do so in class :)

**XXXXX**

"H-hi…" McGee stammered as he faced Abby, taking in the sight of the young woman with a spider web tattooed across the side of her neck and dressed in black gothic-style clothes.

"Hey! I'm Abby!" She looked at the man before her; chubby and just all round adorable.

"Tim." He gestured to himself, "But most people call me McGee."

"Ok! Can I call you Timmy?"

"Uh, sure…" He smiled at her.

"Wanna sit?" Abby gestured to one of the seats in the small café they were in.

McGee nodded, pulling out a chair for Abby, before sitting down himself.

"Thanks…" Abby grinned, looking around; the atmosphere between the two of them was relatively awkward.

"No problem…" McGee fiddled with the cuff of his jacket, focusing on the grain of the stained wooden table they were sitting at.

After a few moments, a waitress came over to their table.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked; her voice was bright and chirpy. Her name tag read Annie.

"I'll just get a cappuccino…" McGee spoke quickly before glancing at Abby, "What would you like?"

"I take it you don't have CafPow," she asked. Annie shook her head in response. "Then I'll have a mochaccino thanks."

"Is that all?" Annie smiled at them.

"I think so…" McGee gave a small smile, "We'll let you know if we need anything else…"

"Alrightly then! I'll be back out with the cheque and your drinks in a few minutes," Annie walked towards the kitchen.

"She was nice…" McGee said in passing, drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

"Yeah…" Abby played with her studded dog collar. "So, uh… What did you major in?"

"Computer forensics," McGee smiled, interested in small talk.

"Awesome!" Abby enthused, "I'm into forensics, but I love computers and technology."

"That's brilliant! What do you do for Special Agent Gibbs?" McGee asked, obviously not knowing to drop the 'Special Agent'.

"I'm the forensic specialist for this branch of NCIS."

McGee nodded, "Interesting job?"

"Definitely! But some of the things people do are appalling."

"Oh absolutely! So, uh, what's Special Agent Gibbs like?"

"He's the nicest man alive!" Abby smiled, "He's strict but he's always there when you need him and even when you don't."

"He seems…" McGee searched for the right word, "… Dedicated…"

"He is! He never leaves a case unsolved. Ever!" Abby stared at McGee to make sure he got the message.

"Ok…" He shrank back a bit under her gaze.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're very cute?"

"Other than my grandmother….and my first girlfriend… No."

"You're very cute Timmy…" Abby reached across the table to take his hand.

**XXXXX**

Ok, I have no idea when I'm going to have more done, but hopefully it will be soon…


	5. Dear McGee

**Authors****note:**I love phonetics. I mean, I had an entire conversation on facebook in phonetics. Anyway, for those of you who don't know what phonetics are, it's the way that marines and such see letters, and contact each other, so I thought it would be cool if I wrote a letter entirely in phonetics. A= Alpha B= Bravo C= Charlie D= Delta E= Echo F= Foxtrot G= Golf H= Hotel I= Indigo J= Juliet K= Kilo L= Lima M= Mike N= November O= Oscar P= Papa Q= Quebec R= Romeo S= Sierra T= Tango U= Uniform V= Victor W= Whiskey X= X-ray Y= Yankee Z= Zulu. Have fun! XD

**XXXXX**

**Dear McGee**

Delta-echo-alpha-romeo Mike-charlie-Golf-echo-echo,

Sierra-oscar indigo-mike sierra-indigo-tango-tango-indigo-november-golf alpha-tango mike-yankee delta-echo-sierra-kilo whiskey-alpha-indigo-tango-indigo-november-golf foxtrot-oscar-romeo Mike-alpha-juliet-oscar-romeo Mike-alpha-sierra-sierra Sierra-papa-echo-charlie tango-oscar foxtrot-indigo-november-indigo-sierra-hotel tango-echo-sierra-tango-indigo-november-golf sierra-oscar-mike-echo-tango-hotel-indigo-november-golf alpha-november-delta indigo golf-oscar-tango bravo-oscar-romeo-echo-delta, sierra-oscar indigo delta-echo-charlie-indigo-delta-echo-delta tango-oscar whiskey-romeo-indigo-tango-echo yankee-oscar-uniform tango-hotel-indigo-sierra lima-echo-tango-tango-echo-romeo.

Indigo-tango-sierra november-oscar-tango golf-oscar-indigo-november-golf tango-oscar bravo-echo victor-echo-romeo-yankee lima-oscar-november-golf, bravo-echo-charlie-alpha-uniform-sierra-echo indigo-tango whiskey-indigo-lima-lima yankee-oscar-uniform alpha whiskey-hotel-indigo-lima-echo tango-alpha delta-echo-charlie-indigo-papa-hotel-echo-romeo alpha-november-delta indigo alpha-sierra-oscar charlie-alpha-november-tango bravo-echo bravo-oscar-tango-hotel-echo-romeo-echo-delta whiskey-romeo-indigo-tango-indigo-november-golf alpha lima-oscar-november-golf lima-echo-tango-tango-echo-romeo indigo-november papa-hotel-oscar-november-echo-tango-indigo-charlie-sierra.

Sierra-oscar indigo-mike juliet-uniform-sierra-tango golf-oscar-indigo-november-golf tango-oscar sierra-alpha-yankee, "Tango-indigo-mike-mike-yankee! Hotel-uniform-romeo-romeo-yankee uniform-papa alpha-november-delta charlie-oscar-mike-echo sierra-echo-echo mike-echo!" Indigo-tango-sierra bravo-echo-echo-november alpha whiskey-hotel-indigo-lima-echo, alpha-november-delta indigo mike-indigo-sierra-sierra. Indigo-mike sierra-echo-november-delta-indigo-november-golf hotel-uniform-golf-sierra yankee-oscar-uniform-romeo whiskey-alpha-yankee. Alpha-november-delta sierra-mike-indigo-lima-echo-sierra.

Alpha-november-yankee-whiskey-alpha-yankee, kilo-echo-echo-papa whiskey-oscar-romeo-kilo-indigo-november-golf yankee-oscar-uniform-romeo charlie-alpha-sierra-echo alpha-november-delta charlie-oscar-mike-echo victor-indigo-sierra-indigo-tango mike-echo sierra-oscar-oscar-november.

Lima-oscar-victor-echo,

Alpha-bravo-bravo-yankee

**Translation for those who are too lazy to figure it out XD**

Dear McGee,

So I'm sitting at my desk waiting for Major Mass Spec to finish testing something and I got bored, so I decided to write you this letter.

It's not going to be very long, because it will take you a while to decipher and I also can't be bothered writing a long letter in phonetics.

So I'm just going to say, "Timmy! Hurry up and come see me!" It's been a while, and I miss you. I'm sending hugs your way. And smiles.

Anyway, keep working your case and come visit me down here soon.

Love,

Abby


	6. Gone

**Authors****note:**Ok, so I'm getting a little sick of writing just happy stuff. Even if it isn't all that fluffy. Or even if it was kinda angsty. If that even makes sense… But I wanted to write something sad… So, here goes… I suck at tragedy, btw, have fun :)

Also thanx to Lilipad3 ur a furkin legend!

**XXXXX**

**Gone**

As Abby waited anxiously in the bullpen for everyone to return from a particularly nasty run-in with a little known terrorist group, the elevator dinged; the elevator that signaled that someone was returning to the bullpen from either her lap or autopsy.

She turned around and saw the team filing out, everyone with sullen looks on their faces. Everyone except for-

"Where's McGee‽" Abby cried, rushing over to them.

Tony and Ziva avoided her gaze awkwardly and Gibbs just looked at her with a sad expression.

"Abs…" He put an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the group.

"G-Gibbs…?" Abby stared up at him with wide, scared eyes.

"I'm sorry Abby…" Gibbs pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead softly.

A wave of shock crashed through her mind and body as she hugged him back, "… What happened…?"

"… At the warehouse there was a trained sniper… McGee wasn't quick enough…"

"O-oh…" Abby stammered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Gibbs just held onto her tightly, letting her cry, until she asked;

"Did he say anything before he… d-d-died…?"

"Yeah… He said he wasn't ready to go yet…. And that he loves you."

Abby just broke down more, sobs wracking her body, "… I love him too…"


	7. One Kiss

**Authors****note:**Because I felt kinda mean for killing McGee in my last drabble, I decided to write something nice and fluffy. I find it impossible for me to be in a depressing mood for longer than a day. I'm pathetic like that XD

**XXXXX**

**One Kiss**

"McGee!" Abby squealed as she trotted into the bullpen, teetering slightly on her platform shoes.

"Abby?" The man in question looked up from his computer in confusion, "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly!" She sat on the edge of his desk, short skirt showing off more of her legs than McGee thought should be legal.

"Why?" He blinked at her, happy that she was here, but also slightly irritated because he was behind on his paperwork.

"Can't I just come up here to say hi to my Timmy?" Abby pouted at him.

"Of course you can Abs!" He put one of his hands over hers, smiling up at her, "I'm just busy, that's all."

"Naww! I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you…" Abby bit her lip, eyes shining slightly.

"It's fine Abby, what did you want to talk about?" McGee asked with a slight sigh.

"Well… I didn't really want to do much talking…" She smiled seductively.

"S-sorry, what?" McGee blinked a few times.

Abby didn't even bother to answer as she leant forwards and pressed their lips together softly.


	8. The First Time

**Authors****note:**Ok, I am so sorry that it's taken so long for me to update! I don't have internet at home and my grandparents were away so I didn't have access to a computer. And also I had a little trouble with my USB but it's all good now. Don't be alarmed by the title. This is not smut. I cannot write smut, let alone straight smut. Usually I write about gay guys, so erm, yeah, this chapter isn't smut or smut related…

**XXXXX**

**The First Time**

When Abby walked into the bullpen one Friday morning, she was met with the sight of the side of McGee's head being squished into the table by Tony's arm. Both men were covered in bruises and tiny cuts.

"Come on Probie! Toughen up!" Tony's voice was harsh.

"Get off me!" was the answer from the shorter male, who was trying in vain to get away from the senior field agent.

"Tony!" Abby yelled sharply, stalking over to them, the chains on her skirt clinking together as she walked.

Both men jumped violently and DiNozzo leapt away from McGee.

"Abby…" Tony rubbed the back of his neck ashamedly.

"Come with me Timmy…" Abby spoke softly as she narrowed her eyes at the older male as she led her friend away.

**XX**

Back in the lab, Abby sat McGee down at her desk, holding ice over the swelling on one of his eyes.

"What I don't understand is _why_ you did it! You're supposed to be friends! You're supposed to be a team!"

"We are Abs! It's just… tension's been building for a while… We had it coming, really." McGee sighed, "I'm actually surprised that this hasn't happened sooner…"

"Why did it go over the top this time?" Abby perched on the arm of McGee's chair.

"Because I threatened to tell Ziva about the first time he shot at someone…"

"Why did he get mad about that? He didn't wet his pants or anything did he?" When McGee was silent, Abby's eyes widened, "You're kidding me? Tony? Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah… But please don't tell him you found out! Please!"

"I won't tell him Timmy, I promise," Abby ruffled McGee's hair.

"Not tell who what?" Tony stepped into the lab.

"Nothing, just that you peed yourself the first time you shot at someone," Abby shrugged her shoulders and McGee's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Abby…"


	9. New School

**Authors****Note:**Once again, I'm super sorry about taking forever. I have this big presentation for school coming up, and I'm spending a fair bit of time on that. I'm going to do this drabble, another one and then I'm going to work on a few Christmas drabbles. Also, thanks heaps to Lilipad3! You are awesome! And all you other people, go read her stuff. :) Also, sorry it's so short!

**XXXXX**

**New School**

Arthur Scuito was the new kid. He'd been at Junkspree High for about a fortnight now, and he still didn't fit in. That possibly had something to do with his choice of dress and black painted nails, but he couldn't care less about fitting in really.

One afternoon that week, he saw Timothy McGee. When he was on his way to sixth period science, he noticed a slightly chubby average height boy, dressed in plain slacks and a sweater. Arthur was immediately drawn to him, mainly because there was something different about him; and it wasn't the fact that he was a total nerd. Well, ok, maybe that was part of it… Arthur loved nerds.

Tim was being pinned against a locker by a large jock, whilst his bag was searched by other idiots. A handful of cash and coins were fished out, before the bag was thrown back to the shorter boy. He dropped to the ground, scrambling to pick up his bag before it was kicked away. He wasn't quick enough. The large jock sent it flying down the hall, where it slid to a stop in front of Arthur's feet.

As he picked it up, he saw the jock and his crew walk away, leaving Tim sitting on the ground, leaning against the lockers.

"You ok?" Arthur asked softly, walking over to him, before extending a hand.

"Fine." Tim grasped the hand firmly, pulling himself up quickly.

"You sure?" The taller boy handed him his bag.

"Yep," he gave a large, fake smile.

"Bullshit…"

"Shuttup…"

"What class you got now?" Arthur smirked.

"Science, you?"

"Same!"

"What's your name by the way? I'm Tim." He held out his hand, "Tim McGee."

"I'm Arthur, "he smiled brightly as he shook Tim's hand, "Arthur Scuito."


	10. Dance Lessons

**Authors****note:**For those of you who were confused with my last drabble, Arthur was Abby as a guy. I like to write about gay guys. Also, this will be my last drabble before I start my Christmas ones, so the next few will be very Christmassy. This is technically a crossover, but I'm counting it as a McAbby drabble. There are numerous ships including Tiva, Deeks/Kensi, Sam/Callen and of course McAbby.

**XXXXX**

**Dance Lessons**

"Dance lessons? Seriously?" Tony skeptically raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo, dance lessons," Hetty confirmed with a small smile.

"Is this a requirement?" McGee asked from where he was sitting on a cupboard in the training room of the LA branch of NCIS.

"Yes, McGee, now shut up and listen." Gibbs threatened to headslap him.

Tim sighed, looking towards the centre of the room where Hetty was instructing two pairs on the correct way to dance. One pair was Kensi Blyhe and Marty Deeks; that idiot NYPD liaison. The other was Sam Hanna and G Callen. Neither of them looked too happy about the arrangement, but they got on with it, after they'd fought for ten minutes about who was going to lead. In the end Gibbs had stepped in and ended the argument by moving Sam's hand to G's waist. The old friend of Gibbs's had glared venomously but in the end gave up and just went with it

"Now, would our Washington counterparts be so kind as to take my agent's places?" Hetty looked at them expectantly.

Ziva and Abby immediately stood up, walking over to the, frankly a little intimidating, woman who had her hands on her hips.

Tony and McGee, on the other hand, stayed exactly where they were.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, please come here," Hetty said sternly.

"Sorry ma'am, but dancing isn't really my thing…" McGee bit his lip.

"I'm just that good I don't need to learn," Tony grinned easily.

"I must insist gentlemen, that if you do not come over here and dance with these two stunning women, I will get Jethro to make you dance together."

Abby, from where she stood behind Hetty, stared adoringly at the older woman; like she was her new favourite person.

"I'm coming!" McGee stood up quickly and walked over to stand awkwardly next to Abby.

"Me too," Tony grimaced slightly at the thought of dancing with Ziva as he strode over to her. Mumbling in an undertone he asked, "Please tell me you're better at dancing than you are at driving…?"

Ziva just smiled, crossing her arms over his chest.

"Abby… I can't dance…" McGee whispered, looking at his feet.

"That's why we're here Timmy. To learn…" The forensic scientist smiled at him.

"Ok…"

"Take your partners waist gentlemen…" Hetty walked back and forwards between the two pairs.

McGee slowly placed a hand on Abby's waist and used his free hand to hold the one of Abby's that wasn't placed on his shoulder.

"Good Agent McGee… Miss Scuito…" Hetty nodded her approval, "No Agent DiNozzo! You take _her_waist, not the other way around!"

There was a chorus of snickers from the LA operatives as Tony hurriedly grabbed Ziva's waist.

"Ok, and, one, two, three…" Hetty counted out the steps as she watched the pairs.

"You're doing really well Timmy!" Abby grinned, "You _can_dance!"

"Only just…" McGee replied, amazed that he hadn't stepped on her platform-shoe covered feet.

Abby quickly pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush profusely.

"Ow! Tony! Stop stepping on my toes!" Ziva's irritated tone filled the room.

"I thought you said you were good at this Agent DiNozzo…" Hetty raised an eyebrow.

Tony didn't even bother answering…

Gibbs swept in and took Hetty's waist, before twirling her around gracefully. The two danced skillfully around the room, causing both NCIS parties to stare, as their bosses outshone them by far.

**XXXXX**

Ok, so no actual romantic ships in there, but I did pair who I ship with each other… Except Gibbs and Hettie. If there hadn't been Jenny, then I would ship Gibbs/Fornell, but if he wasn't in the picture, then yeah, Hettie/Gibbs. Also, just realized! I got to double digits on my drabbles! ONLY 91 TO GO! If anyone has any requests or criticism, PM me. Please. I need all the help I can get!


	11. Christmas 1

**A/N: **Once again SORRY! GAH! I KEEP TRYING TO WRITE THIS AND I JUST DON'T HAVE ANY INSPIRATION! It's probably because NCIS isn't on TV here currently… But I'm really sorry. I just get sidetracked easily and I've had new characters in my head, so I've been writing about them. And I know it's past Christmas, but I wanted to write these, so yeah… And if anyone has any suggestions, requests or prompts PLEASE PM ME! I need all the help I can get! I'm really not kidding. If people want me to get this done, help me. Please…

**XXXXX**

After a long year of cases – both easy to solve and extremely difficult – it was finally Christmastime and Team Gibbs was panicking slightly. They were doing Secret Santa, and McGee had drawn Gibbs's name out of Ducky's hat. He had absolutely no idea what to get, so when the day of their Christmas party rolled around, the computer geek was a bit distracted.

Abby, for her Secret Santa person, had McGee. She was ecstatic with her choice of present; a new disc drive for his laptop – he'd been complaining that his old one was stuffing up – and the bubbly girl was looking forward to the Christmas party that night.

McGee was starting to panic majorly. There was only three hours left until the party, and he was roaming the mall, looking for something, _anything _vaguely Gibbs-like. Finally he stopped at the newsagents and looked through a few things. Then it hit him; a subscription for a boat-building magazine. Hurriedly McGee filled out a form with his boss's info and submitted it, tucking the receipt into his wallet, ready to give to Gibbs. He left pretty quickly after that, returning home to shower and get changed.

Arriving at Ducky's place at eight pm, Abby bounced up to the front door, knocking enthusiastically. The bow-tie adorned Scottish gentleman opened the door, face lighting up as he looked at Abby.

"Oh Abby my dear, come in, come in. It's only you and Mr. Palmer so far," he stood aside to let her in.

A huge smile plastered on her face, Abby stepped inside, linking arms with Ducky after he closed the heavy front door, and they walked into the living room together, the eccentric goth girl grinned at Jimmy when she saw him.

Once everyone was there, and they'd eaten the huge amounts of food Ducky had prepared, they settled in the living area, around the traditionally decorated Christmas tree.

By the time everyone was sitting comfortably, presents were exchanged and smiles broke out over people's faces.

McGee was supremely happy with the disc-drive from Abby, and his glee only intensified when Gibbs actually smiled and looked genuinely pleased with his gift.

Watching everyone else open their presents, he felt a strong feeling of affection towards them, as Ziva threw the knife Tony had given her at Ducky's dart board, striking the centre perfectly, as Jimmy flipped through the pages of the autopsy book Ziva had given him, as Abby fastened the black sparkling dog collar, courtesy of Ducky, around her neck, as Tony thanked Jimmy for the DVD he'd been gifted with and surprisingly hadn't seen, and as Ducky smiled at Gibbs in thanks for the book on the psychological patterns of the supposedly average person. All these people, McGee realized, were his family, and he wouldn't replace any of them. Not even Tony. And especially not Abby.

_Abby,_ he sighed inwardly, allowing his eyes to trail over her form swiftly, smiling at the sight of tinsel draped around her neck like a scarf. Maybe one day he'd get the courage to tell her how he felt…

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **sorry it's short, but my mind really isn't in McAbby mode… but I'll try. Truly I will. Though you may get quite a few more of the ones where Abby is Arthur… sorry **shrugs** and guys, please remember that you can request anything. Except smut. I don't do smut. I'm a total baby penguin. Sorry.


	12. Christmas 2

**A/N: **so be happy, two in one sitting. Hopefully when school goes back on Monday week, Lilipad3 will whip my arse into shape and I can get this done. Yes, this one is with Abby as Arthur. I know some of you don't really get it, but it's AU McAbby set in high school where Abby is a guy. If you're a homophobe or just don't like this kind of thing, either skip this drabble, or don't complain. If you're completely open to gay couples, enjoy :)

**XXXXX**

**Christmas 2**

Tim wasn't sure about what he felt towards Arthur. The two were friends. Good friends. Great friends. Maybe even best friends. But he didn't know what the sparks that heat up his skin whenever they touched meant. He thought maybe, just maybe… he liked Arthur.

School was beginning to be a drag. Even the teachers were getting lazy. It was almost Christmas and the students thought the material the staff went over was somewhat redundant. A. they'd heard it all before, and B. they had better things to do than listen to stuffy, boring teachers droning on and on. Arthur shared the sentiments of the majority of the school. Tim, however, did not.

One cold afternoon, last period, math class, McGee was trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. He really was, but Arthur was making it nigh on impossible.

"Timmy…" He whined for what had to be the thousandth time, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm trying to do my work…" Tim mumbled back, not that there was any point in being quiet; the classroom was nearly deafening in volume.

"Liar…" Arthur murmured in his ear, making the other boy sit up straighter, heart pounding in his chest, "You haven't done a single equation in over fifteen minutes."

Tim looked down at his paper in alarm. The dark haired boy was right. He couldn't even remember writing the last problem down. "Erm…"

"What's up Timmy?" Arthur scooted his desk closer to his friend's.

"Nothing…" he replied unconvincingly, looking out of the classroom's wide window, at the kids in the yard who had P.E. god he pitied them.

"That's bullshit and you know it Tim," Arthur sing-songed.

"I…" Tim paused, "I'll tell you after school… ok?"

"Yeah, sure thing Timmy, just so long as you tell me the truth." The taller boy reached out one hand – the fingernails on which were painted black – and squeezed Tim's knee softly.

The nerd had to bite his lip to hold back a squeak of surprise and look intensely at the grey sky outside to hide his blush, "… Of course."

The second the bell went, Tim gathered his things up, made a pit stop to his locker to put his books away before striding out of the school grounds, into the park barely a block away. He settled himself on his usual bench, pulling his coat around him tightly to guard against the harsh, freezing wind. He knew Arthur would be here any moment, and he also knew after fessing up, the other boy would most likely hate him.

After about five minutes Arthur dropped down next to him, the bench bending a little under their combined weight.

"You got here quickly…" Arthur commented quietly.

"And you got here slowly." Tim retorted dryly.

A small smile flickered across Arthur's face before he turned serious, and Tim had to think if he'd ever seen him so… unlike his usual bubbly self, "… What's up with you Timmy?"

"D…" Tim swallowed painfully, "Do you promise not to hate me?"

"What?" Arthur stared at him in shock.

"Answer the question please?"

"I… I could never hate you Tim… Honestly, I never could." Arthur's tone sounded so sincere and Tim had no choice but to believe him.

"I-i…" he paused again, "… I think I might… IthinkImightlikeyou…" the last words came out jumbled together in a complete mess.

"You might what?" Arthur tilted his head in confusion.

Tim took a deep breath to steady himself and repeated more slowly, his eyes closed tightly, "… I think I might like you…" by the time he finished, his voice was a whisper and he felt the blood rush to his face as he heard Arthur take a shaky breath.

"T-Timmy… look at me please…"

"No…" he couldn't bring himself to look up into Arthur's eyes and see the disgust that would surely be there. It would hurt too much. So when he felt the older boy's arms slip around him he was genuinely surprised, then slightly panicked. _What if he wants to hurt me? _He thought in a moment of fear, and then the arms around him tightened.

"… You're an idiot…" Arthur mumbled into his hair and Tim was forced to sit up and look at him. And when he did, he didn't see disgust in Arthur's dark eyes. He saw… He didn't know what it was.

"Y-you mean you don't… hate me?" Tim asked quietly, feeling his eyes well up and he mentally cursed himself for being such a girl.

"No. No Timmy. I don't hate you. I never could." Arthur wiped away a tear that had fallen from Tim's eyes, completely unbidden.

"Why? Everyone else does…" Tim's breath hitched a little at the gentle contact.

"Since when have I done what everyone else does?" Arthur smiled softly at him.

"N-never… but I don't get it…"

"Did you ever consider that maybe I like back?" At this Tim's eyes widened and he stared up at him.

"Y-you… you… huh?"

Smiling, Arthur leant forwards a little, close enough that Tim could inhale his scent; something that was the equivalent to his personality; something bright and filled with happiness. "I like you too Timmy…"

"W-why?" Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing, "A-are you insane?"

Arthur frowned, "Why? Because I think you're amazing. You're kind, and smart, and beautiful, and always just… there. As to your second question. Am I insane? Yes. Obviously. But that doesn't mean that I can't make up my own mind about things. And I like you Timmy. A lot…"

Tim just looked at him, not sure whether or not he should believe him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no sound came out.

Arthur took this as an opportunity to lean in further and pressed his lips softly to Tim's.

Tim gasped in shock and froze, blinking when he saw the anxious look on Arthur's face as the other boy pulled back.

"Um…" Arthur scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Y-you mean it?" Tim asked almost silently.

"I mean it."

Tim smiled then; he felt completely and utterly carefree. He kissed Arthur again, their lips moving perfectly together.

Arthur pulled back after a few minutes to breathe and smiled fondly down at Tim, "Merry early Christmas Timmy…"

"Merry early Christmas."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: **Warning you again; haters, kindly GTFO. I don't wanna hear it. Reviews (of the nice kind) would be lovely, and yet again, if you have any requests… **grabby hands** please?


	13. HIATUS NOTICE

/AN: This is not an actual chapter. I would just like to say, I'm so sorry for not updating. NCIS stopped over here for a while, and I had no inspiration, and the new season so far has not had any really awesome McAbby moments, so this fic is on hiatus. As much as I hate that word, I have to use it, because I see no other option. I'm sorry. Hopefully I find the inspiration to write more soon.


	14. Superhero

**/AN: **Guess what everyone?! I'm back!... Maybe. I was rereading your kind reviews and was once again inspired. So what that means for you, I've no idea, but for now, you have another chapter, and if anyone has more ideas for me, they'd be greatly appreciated, as I still need another twenty or so scenarios :) I hope you enjoy!

"What did you want to be when you were little, Timmy?" Abby's voice startled McGee out of the daze he'd fallen into whilst gazing at the computer screen as it ran a facial recognition scan for their latest suspect.

"Pardon?" He rubbed his eyes, now quite sleepy.

"What did you want to be when you were a kid?" The dark haired girl repeated, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh, um… I guess… I wanted to be like my dad…"

"Timmy! That's boring!" She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Didn't you have any crazy dreams when you were little?"

"Like what?" McGee began to get defensive. After all, what was wrong with wanting to be like his father? "What did you want to be?"

"Me? It changed almost every day!" Abby grinned. "I wanted to be all sorts of things! A pirate, a princess, an astronaut! The sky was the limit!"

"I see…" The NCIS agent thought for a few minutes. "… I guess… I always wanted… I wanted to be a superhero…"

A laugh escaped the eccentric girl. "That's what I'm talking about Timmy!"

McGee found himself laughing along with her, his eyes lighting up.

"And y'know what?" Abby winked at him. "I bet you'd be hot in a cape and tights."


	15. Convinced

**/AN: **Guys, you're lucky. Two, or possibly more, in one day. Let's see how long I can keep this up for. I start year 11 next week, so probably not long… But let's make the most of it! Enjoy!

Something had been bugging Abby for quite a while. Tim hadn't been looking at her of late, and she was determined to find out why. She wore short skirts and her entire wardrobe was enough to make anyone stare, but McGee just refused to. Abby was beginning to wonder if the technological agent was hiding in the closet. Because even Tony stared on occasion.

It was the end of another long week at the office, and the stress was obviously getting to everyone. It was on the Friday of this week, when everyone was bad tempered and tired, that Abby decided to confront McGee.

She made her way up to the bullpen, wearing her shortest skirt, tightest shirt and highest boots. She marched over to McGee's desk and perched on the edge.

"Timmy…?"

"What, Abby?" His slightly cold tone surprised her and she frowned.

"There's no need to be like that McGee…"

"… Sorry… I'm just tired." McGee hadn't looked up from his computer the whole time she'd been there.

"… Why don't you look at me anymore, Timmy?"

"I look at you plenty, Abby."

"Do not. It's been months since you looked me in the eye."

"Has not." His mouth was set in a firm line, his eyes, staring unseeingly at his screen.

"… Are you gay?" This caused his eyes widen and he spluttered.

"What? No!"

"Because it's fine if you are. I just wished you'd told me."

"I'm not gay, Abby!" His eyes rose to meet hers and his cheeks flushed.

"… Are you sure? Because you don't look at me at all…"

"Abby. I'm sure."

"Prove it." Abby smirked.

"… Fine." McGee got to his feet and leaned towards her, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, pulling away too quickly for Abby's liking. "Convinced?"

The dark haired girl blinked a few times, her own cheeks quite pink. "… Convinced."


End file.
